Love me for who I am
by Anime4u2
Summary: Rika and Ryo break up. But that all changes when Ryo comes back to her. Will she acept him. Rika's best friend Kari falls in love with Ryo's step brother T.k. Takari and Ryuki.
1. Prologue

~*~ Prologue ~*~

**~*~ Love me for who I am ~*~**

When the universe is divided in halves, there are unknowns out there we don't know of. The Digital World and The Real World. Sacrifices are to be made. Promises are broken. Destiny shines. History will indeed repeat itself and this time one must go while saving the other. The other must sacrifice the valuable to raise the death. The four chosen ones must work as one. One will be fooled, one will be gone, and the other must raise the dead one from the death. The last one will be the sacrifice. Together light will shine when needed at the digital world. Help will always come to the chosen ones at all times. Destiny will shine, help will come. The puzzle must be broken. The loyal ones will come to the save. One will be sacrificed, another loyal one will follow and together they come back. Another will be in deal with death and life. The boundaries must not be crossed, for history will not repeat again. The one chosen must combine hearts in order to solve the mischief. And now the tale starts. For destiny awaits you and history will repeat it indeed. 

**~*~ Disclaimer: I don't OWN Digimon. So PLEASE don't sue me.**

**Blah, blah, blah………~*~**

NOTE: _This takes place after the tamers adventure in the Digital World and all conflicts are solved. This is on Earth and the Digital World, and yes, it's between Rika and Ryo. And also it's between Kari and T.K.  Please review so I'll feel like continuing, if I do continue I can't exactly promise it'll be really long. Sorry. Anyways on with the story. ^_~_ - Adios - Anime4u2 ^__~__

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Broken Promises

~*~ Love me for who I am ~*~ ~*~ Chapter: Broken Promises ~*~ 

It had been a year since the whole d-reaper incidence. The tamers were all 13, except Suzie who was 7 years old. After the whole disaster a few good things came out of it. Takato finally came up with the guts to actually ask Jeri out and soon enough they became a couple. Rika got closer to her family, friends and especially to Ryo. ^_~. Kazu and Kenta became a LITTLE more responsible. Suzie started to act a little more responsible. Henry became less protective of his younger sister. Ryo became closer to his dad.  Luckily for Ryo, he finally got the chance to ask Rika out. And surprisingly she said 'YES' and then both of them became close and soon enough became a 'couple'. 

**_But one day:_**

"Rika I have to talk to you." Said Ryo nervously. "Yea Ryo." Said Rika suspiciously. "I'm sorry Rika, but this just won't work." Ryo said coldly. Never had Rika seen him act this way. 

Rika felt hot tears coming up to her eyes. But no, she won't cry in front of anyone. She had promised herself not to. After the whole d-reaper thing, Rika found out the actual meaning of live. Whenever she was near Ryo she felt warm, comfortable, and even though she didn't show this she felt _love…._

"But, but…." Rika started. She felt like a helpless pre scholar right then. _No_ she thought. _I'm not going to cry. Crying is for weaklings. Especially in front a jerk like him, who wants to dump me._

"But you promised." She said holding back her tears. "You promised you would always be there for me." She said half angry and half sad. "We all break promises once in a while Rika. And now is one of the times." He answered coldly.

"Why?" She managed to say. "I guess it was never meant to be. I never knew what I actually saw in YOU." Said Ryo as nastily as ever. "Ryo what's wrong with you. What's your problem?" Rika managed to choke out from her tears. 

"You want to know what's my problem Rika Nonaka. It's YOU!!!!!!!" he answered furiously. "You never treated me right. I doubt you ever even wanted to talk to me." He said.

"But Ryo…" Rika started to say, but was cut off by him. "It's all history Rika. Me and you. You and me. WE don't exist anymore. We each have to pick our own ways. Our own path. And my path is Christina. She is my girlfriend now. She ACTUALLY knows how to treat me. " He said emotionless. 

"You mean just cause your ULTRA-PRETTY girlfriend will let you kiss her that's why you are trying to forget me." She said furiously "Maybe." Ryo simply stated. 

"WHAT?" Rika asked furiously. "Listen, the thing is that she seems more my kind. She seems like a girl I would want to be my girlfriend to be. And the important thing is that she knows how to TREAT me well. Unlike you who always gets mad at me." He said in an angry voice.  

"JUST GET OUT. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AKIYAMA. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Rika screamed furiously. 

"It's not like I want to forget you Rika. We can still be friends. Right?" He asked as he softened a bit with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

"FRIENDS!!!!! MY FOOT." She said still angry as ever. "I don't need you, I don't need anybody." She said quietly.

Then Rika started to run. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart beating a thousands beat every second. She heard Ryo call her name. But she didn't feel like stopping. She wanted to run. Runaway. Yes, that's it. She wanted to runaway from her life, from her stinking life, she wanted to runway from her problems. And last of all she wanted to runway from the pain. The pain when she got when her dad left. The pain when she lost her best friend. _Renamon._ The pain she got when Ryo said all those harsh words to her. Each of those words pricked her like a thorn or a needle would.   

_'I can't believe he broke his promise. He promised he would always be there for me. He said that he never leave my side. He said he would always love me… But I guess that's all history now. I have to choose my own destiny. Just like Renamon said.'_ Rika thought as she ran home. She stopped in front of her house and went inside trying to forget the dreadful day but those awful words of Ryo's haunted her. She shifted herself around the bed trying to fall asleep, But failed. 

**~*~**

One month had passed since Ryo and Rika's break up. Life has changed a great deal for a certain red headed girl. Rika Nonaka woke up from the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Still half asleep she tried to shut it, but failed. She, by mistake knocked it down her bed shelf, and it landed on the ground. 

"Damn." She cursed under her breath. "It's the 25th one this month." She mumbled. "Rika, honey. It's 7'o clock in the morning. Time to wake up. Get ready for another good day of school." Came Seiko's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm already awake." Rika shouted to her grandma. "Oh, alright dear, then get ready and come downstairs for breakfast." Seiko said cheerfully. "Be down in a minute." Rika answered. 

  
Rika got up from bed and headed for her bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror. It was amazing how much a person could change in just one month. Her stunning red hair had gotten really long. She was no longer that mean to people anymore. Believe it or not, Rika Nonaka the most popular girl in Shinjiku Middle School has definitely changed. Her life was almost perfect. She had great friends. 

And Henry was a great best friend. She got good grades. Her and her mom evened out the rules in the house. Rika's mom would only make her go to one photo shoot each week and in ex change Rika got to move to Henry, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri's school. The good thing was that after Ryo and Rika's break up, Ryo moved somewhere else.     

Yep, her life was almost perfect. Now, all she needed was a best friend who was a girl. Some one who she could share secrets with. Some one who would understand her problems. Henry was a GREAT best friend but she couldn't tell him something's that only a girl would understand.  _Little did she know, that her best friend was on the way? Not just one, but also TWO._

**~*~**

"Morning, Rika." Greeted Henry as Rika walked into her classroom. Henry and all the tamers were in her homeroom class. But in her rotary class she rarely had them. "Morning Henry." Rika greeted back. Rika took her usual seat. She was seated at the back in the middle row. On one side of her was Henry's seat, which was near the door. And on the other side her was an empty seat. The one near the window. 

As Rika was waiting for her teacher, Ms. Romliet, to take attendance, her mind drifted of. She felt like she was in air. Floating in thin air. She looked up and saw eyes. Her own eyes met up with another pair of eyes. She saw ocean blue eyes. Yes, she remembered, they were Ryo's. No matter what she did she always remembered those eyes.  Rika started to think about their break up. 

Rika replayed that memory over and over again. She didn't understand where she went wrong, that was her personality, and did Ryo honestly think she'd change herself just for him? "I hate him. I hate him. If I ever see him again I'll punch out his guts." Rika thought bitterly. Ryo Akiyama was the most confusing person Rika had ever known, but at the same time, he was also the most sweetest. Rika hated to be confused; to her it was a weakness.

"Hello earth to Rika you there." Said Kazu annoying voice as waved his hand in front of her face. "I'm here, you idiot." She said annoyed. Henry gave Kazu a stern look, "Are you okay Rika? Quiet is not like you."  
  
Rika shot Henry a grateful look, Henry was a good friend, a bit too reserved and peaceful, but regardless a good friend. Kazu had backed off and Rika answered Henry's question, one word said it all. "Ryo." Henry nodded in understanding; he was the only person that Rika told about her break-up with Ryo in detail. To Takato and the others, Rika had just told them that she was bored of him. After their break-up, Rika lost contact with Ryo who moved somewhere else.  
  


"Class settles down." Came Ms. Romliet. The rest of the day was quite usual. Kazu bothered Rika, as usual. And Rika punched the guts out of him. It was finally time to go home.

**~*~**

**_Somewhere near Shinjiku Park, It was 9: 00p.m at night:_**

A 13-year-old brown-headed girl was having a dream. "Gatomon." She said. "Please come back to me. I miss you." In front of her face was an image of her digimon. Gatomon…

"Kariiiiiii." Said a spooky long voice. "Kari, KARI." Said Mrs. Kamiya. "Wake up Kari dear, we are here." Said Mr. Kamiya. "Are we there yet." Whined Kari's older brother Tai. Even though Tai was 16. He rarely acted that mature. "Almost there." Said Mr. Kamiya. 

Kari's family had to move from Azuku Street to Shinjiku Park. Azuku Street was in another city so instead of a plane they drove to Shinjiku Park, which was in a city beside Azuku Street's city. The Kamiya's had to move because Mr. Kamiya got transferred to Shinjiku Park. Kari and her family had to move there. Kari was just happy for her best friend, Takeru. Since his mom got married to a millionaire and they moved out of Azuku Park a month ago. Now Takeru could get both a mom and a dad's love. It had been raining cats and dogs in the night. It was pouring badly. The thunders clasped every tree in their way. The sound of thunder made Kari jump. Finally they reached Shinjiku Park. 

"So this is shinjiku Park." Said Kari looking at a place, which the rain was pouring on badly. "I know this doesn't look that good now honey, but in the morning it will be a beautiful place." Said Mrs. Kamiya. "Sure it would." Said Tai sarcastically. 

"So where's our house." Said Kari. "That one." Said Mr. Kamiya pointing to a big house. (It looked exactly like the same as Rika's.)

**_The next day: _**

It was a brand new day. The clouds had washed away from the way. Except for one girl….

"Stupid alarm clock. I can't believe I didn't hear it." Said Kari Kamiya as she ran to school. "Oooh, I can just hear the principal saying; oh we are of to a bad start Ms. Kamiya." Kari panicked. She finally managed to get inside the school 15 minutes after the bell. Kari was all nervous. She had NO clue where the principal's office was. And since she was late no one was there to give her directions. 

"One month ago I had the same look on my face." said a voice behind Kari. Kari looked behind and saw a girl her age, with stunning long red hair and beautiful violet eyes. She smiled at Kari.

"Hi, I'm Rika. Rika Nonaka." Said the girl.

"Umm, hey the name's Kari, Kari Kamiya." Answered Kari. 

"Ahem. I believe you young ladies should be in class right now." Said the principal coming out of one of the doors. She was an old lady with white hair tied in a bun. She wore dark brown-rimmed glasses. She was wearing her usual out fit. A gray blouse with a gray shirt along with gray heel shoes. 

"Umm, sorry Ms. Macrat, I was late to come to school." Said Rika to the principal. "Well, Ms. Nonaka, I would be hoping you get hopping to the office for a late slip." Said Ms. Macrat. Rika nodded to the elder woman. "And as for you Ms…"said the strict principal. 

"Kari, Kari Kamiya. I'm sorry I didn't hear my alarm clock and I'm new in the school so I don't know where to go." Said Kari nervously.

"We're off to a bad start Ms. Kamiya." Said Ms. Witchyrat. Kari sweat dropped. 'That's exactly what I thought she would say.' She said in her mind.  

**~*~**

Kari walked into her new homeroom class. The principal had given her, Kari's timetable. She walked in to Room: 249. She was in Ms. Romliet's class. "Oh hello, there you must be Kari." Said the teacher. "Yes ma'am." Answered Kari.     

"Please do call me Ms. Romliet." Answered the kind teacher. "Uhh…. Okay." She answered. "Let's see where should we seat you." Said Ms. Romliet. The teacher's eyes scanned the class room for an empty seat.  Kari was all nervous. She was never the new kid in a class. This was the first time she ever moved anywhere.   

"Aha, why don't you sit beside Ms. Nonaka? Rika please stand up, so Kari can sit beside you." Said the teacher smiling at Kari. Rika stood up. 'That's the girl I saw this morning.' Thought Kari. As made her way at the back she heard kids say ' Doesn't she look like the Kari from the Digimon show?' Or ' Isn't she Kari from Digimon the show.'

"Hi there." Said the girl beside her. "I'm Rika, you're Kari. Right?" Rika asked. Kari nodded her head. "Can I see you're time table. I wanna see what classes we have together." Rika said. Both of the girls switched time tables, and to their surprise they had exactly the same classes together. "Cool." Said both of them in amusement. Both girls became friends soon enough. Okay correction, both of them became the best of friends. Yes, they became BEST FRIENDS. 

- _Anime4u2 ^_~_

- _To be continued….. _


End file.
